


Ибо они насытятся

by reflexyz



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflexyz/pseuds/reflexyz
Summary: У Люцифера накопилось много вопросов к Отцу. Теперь ему предстоит найти ответы.
Kudos: 2





	Ибо они насытятся

**Author's Note:**

> То ли флафф, то ли стёб, то ли порождение сонного разума, в финале так вообще не пойми что. Таймлайн - где-то в безвременье, когда Бог явился разнимать своих расшумевшихся детишек :-)

_  
…  
5:5. Блаженны кроткие, ибо они наследуют землю.  
5:6. Блаженны алчущие и жаждущие правды, ибо они насытятся.  
5:7. Блаженны милостивые, ибо они помилованы будут.  
5:8. Блаженны чистые сердцем, ибо они Бога узрят.  
…  
Евангелие от Матфея_

— Дети мои. Не люблю, когда вы ссоритесь.

Три крылатые фигуры застыли в золотом свете, словно стрекозы в янтаре.

— Давненько меня здесь не было. — Всевышний строго, но с затаённой улыбкой наблюдал, как Его сыновья начинают оправляться от потрясения. Старший, Аменадиэль, лучше всех научился владеть собою: в глазах облегчение пополам с горечью, но вид сохраняет бесстрастный. У близнецов же все чувства на лицах написаны, — у каждого своя многотомная рукопись, вот только из-за недостатка места торопливые строки налезают друг на друга, на изнанку, на поля, идут вдоль и поперёк, поверх старых записей, да ещё и жирно перечёркнуты в раздражении… У Михаила в конце концов сквозь взгляд нашкодившего щенка пробивается торжество, удивление Сама… Люцифера забавным образом перетекает из благоговения в откровенный испуг, — но всего лишь на мгновение, — а потом на его лице воцаряется упрямство, непреклонное и враждебное. Некоторые вещи не меняются. Почти.

***

— Да, Тебя давно не было! — Склонность Люцифера разговаривать дерзко и сразу брать быка за рога тоже совершенно не пострадала от их долгой разлуки. — Так зачем сейчас пришёл, ПАПА? Боишься, что я пролью братскую кровь? Поздно спохватился, Отец. Был у Тебя один… папенькин сынок, Уриэль его звали, — голос Люцифера чуть дрогнул, но он тут же с напором продолжил, закипая с каждым словом всё больше и больше. — Хотя странно, что Тебе не всё равно, у Тебя ведь детей много, можешь себе позволить забыть пару-тройку… Или Ты побоялся, что Твой любимчик замарается? Оставь это, Аменадиэль, — он стряхнул с плеча руку старшего брата, пытавшегося его утихомирить, — что Он ещё может сделать со мной такого, что стало бы худшим, чем вечность в Аду?

— Ты сам должен выбрать, чего ты хочешь, сын мой. Вообще-то, как мне кажется, ты уже это сделал.

Люцифер задохнулся от возмущения, и Аменадиэль поспешил вмешаться:

— Не гневайся на него, Отец, он сам не понимает, что говорит. Он потрясён, — мы все потрясены… Мы так долго не слышали твоего голоса, Отец! Почему Ты не отвечал нам? — в голосе чернокожего ангела явственно прозвучал упрёк.

— Ты оставил нас… — эхом прозвучал голос Михаила. Искалеченный близнец дьявола стоял ссутулившись, устало глядя в пол, не замечая двух пар изумлённых глаз, уставившихся на него. — Я… Я так старался, чтобы никто об этом не узнал, и мне долго удавалось скрывать, что Тебя больше нет с нами… Но Ты взвалил на меня непосильную ношу, Отец!.. Я не справился, прости…

— Тебя не было?.. Тебя не было всё это время?.. — ошарашенно пробормотал Люцифер, пока безмолвный Аменадиэль застыл пресловутым соляным столбом. — И Ты оставил вместо себя ЕГО?! — рявкнул он, указывая на Михаила.

— Я оставил вместо себя всех вас, — просто отозвался Всевышний. — Думаю, пришло время поговорить об этом.

***

— Это, конечно, остроумно задумано, Отец, — всё ещё с долей яда проговорил Люцифер, — все вот эти фокусы со свободой воли и с «что внутри, то и снаружи»…

— Благодарю, — ухмыльнулся Отец, пригубливая красное вино.

— …но ты бы мог объяснить это СЛОВАМИ!.. Ты же, в конце концов, Логос, и всё такое!.. — продолжил, жестикулируя стаканом с виски, Люцифер.

— «Мысль изреченная есть ложь», — нараспев продекламировал Отец, а потом, вздохнув, продолжил. — Видишь ли, сынок, я пытался. Но не учёл концепцию времени… в том числе. И оказался неправильно понят… Помнишь — «И вовеки веков имя твоё?..»

— Постой. — Люцифер тряхнул головой, словно просыпаясь. — Так это что, типа, было не проклятие, а… предсказание?..

— Типа того, — грустно передразнил его Отец. — Я знал, что тебе не понравится то, что тебе придётся делать… Но кому-то всё равно бы пришлось.

— Но пришлось мне!.. Понимаешь, мне! Благодарю за такое доверие!.. Я тысячи лет думал, что ты выкинул меня, что ты презираешь меня, что… А ты… А ты попросту взял и ушел, да?.. И оставил всех нас разгребать это дерьмо? А как же Мама? А Уриэль?..

— Богиню Любви от уничтожения всего живого в моё отсутствие мог сдержать только Ад, — покачал головой Господь. Думаю, ты и сам уже понял это… Как и то, что Уриэль, как и все вы, выбрал свой путь сам, — снова вздохнул Всевышний. — Он мог пойти дорогой Аменадиэля…

Старший сын всё это время тихо сидел у бара, покачивая стакан с каким-то ярко-зелёным пойлом, уровень которого не уменьшился ни на каплю. Сейчас же он тихо подал голос:

— Он не успел…

— Да, не успел. — В комнате надолго воцарилось молчание. Нарушил его, разумеется, Люцифер.

— Ну хорошо, допустим, я действительно верю в то, что Ты хотел всем нам только добра. В чём бы оно не заключалось… Спасибо тебе за Хлою — за то, что она научила меня верить в лю… верить. Но что насчёт неё самой?

— А что с нею не так? — хитро прищурился Отец. — Сдаётся мне, не во мне причина её печали, сын мой.

— Ты создал её! Да-да, мы уже разобрались с этими твоими… Дарами, дорогой Отец, — последние слова Люцифер произнёс особенно ядовитым тоном. — Но почему-то мне кажется, что не со всеми.

— Например?..

— Ты создал её СМЕРТНОЙ! — взорвался Люцифер. Аменодиэль вздрогнул, будто его огрели хлыстом, но глаз от выпивки так и не поднял.

— Позволь напомнить тебе, дорогой сын, что Каин был бессмертным, и в мире смертных это стало ему наказанием похуже Ада. Позволь также напомнить тебе, какое решение приняла бессмертная Лилит… И, надеюсь, ты понимаешь теперь, что в Серебряном Граде ты можешь появляться когда захочешь?

— Отец, но в Серебряном Граде — это… это не жизнь! — не выдержал наконец Аменадиэль. — Мой Чарли… Он человек! Он будет болеть, стареть, его могут убить, он… А я…

— Законы этого Мира нерушимы. Я его Создатель, и я сделал его таким, каков он есть, со всеми его недостатками и ограничениями… Эти законы и есть Мир, — мягко перебил его Всевышний. — Но… — Он поднял указательный палец. — Люцифер подарил вашей Матери целую Вселенную. Совершенно новенькую Вселенную, в которой могут быть…

—…совершенно другие законы! — потрясённо выдохнул Люцифер. — Не можешь предотвратить безобразие — возглавь его!..

— Абсолютно верно, — невозмутимо подтвердил Творец.

— И… и я могу увести туда Хлою! И мы… — внезапно Люцифер поник. — Нет, не получится. Она не сможет оставить Трикси, а Трикси всё ещё слишком человеческий ребёнок, ей рано отправляться в такие путешествия… И я выбросил кинжал Азраэли… И Ад — а как же?..

— В Аду более не нужен смотритель, — Господь внимательно посмотрел на Михаила, тоже до сих пор не промолвившего не слова, но рядом со стаканом которого выстроилась целая батарея водочных бутылок. Михаил взгляд выдержал и глаз не опустил. — Думаю, этот вопрос мы обсудим позже. У меня есть некоторые соображения по поводу… некоторых изменений… — Люцифер раздражённо дёрнулся, — …которые законы Мира не нарушат. Что же касается кинжала — думаю, ваша сестрёнка ради такого доброго дела оторвёт от сердца ещё одну свою игрушку… А Хлоя — это уж твоя головная боль, сынок. Я сделал всё, что мог, — развёл руками с лукавой улыбкой Создатель. — Дальше ты уж сам, ты ж у меня взрослый ангел всё-таки…

Люцифер сверкнул глазами и набрал в лёгкие воздуха для достойного ответа… но потом тихо выдохнул и полувопросительно сказал:

— Значит, мы можем не торопиться? У Хлои впереди годы, пока она может?..

Бог посерьёзнел:

— Я не изгоняю вас из Рая, если ты вдруг так решил, и Пылающий Меч будет в твоей руке. У вас обоих будет время подумать, — и над тем ещё, как не превратить в Ад ваш новый мир, если вы решитесь уйти. Ну, а если не решитесь, — он откинулся в кресле, сложив руки на животе, — что ж, тебе придётся терпеть закидоны своего старого Папаши.

— Неужели всё так должно закончиться? — тихо спросил Люцифер. — Наши дети вырастут, мы с Хлоей начнём ссориться и станем совершенно чужими друг другу, а потом кто-то из них восстанет против дела всей моей жизни, и, возможно даже, попытается меня уничтожить?

— Я не знаю, сынок, — с грустной улыбкой сказал Отец. — Тебе решать, как всё будет. Но… позволь дать тебе один маленький совет? Поторопись, — сейчас Аменадиэль для храбрости опрокинет свой стакан и задаст волнующий его вопрос. Тебе нужно быть в участке, когда он получит ответ. Ты ведь кое в чём не сознался своему детективу…


End file.
